Separate (Discontinued on FFN)
by Diandra Nashira
Summary: Namikaze Naruto; seorang wanita berprofesi sebagai Tentara namun hilang karena misi pengejarannya, lalu terdampar dan merangkap sebagai bodyguard—misinya yg lain—di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke; seorang CEO Uchillitary yang sedang diincar keberadaan karena sebuah data. Mampukah Naruto melindungi Sasuke? Namun bagaimana jadinya jika keduanya terlibat perasaan romantis? SasuFemNaru! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Separate**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya.**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

 **...**

 **Umur karakter :**

 **Sasuke, dkk : 24 tahun**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Kurama, Itachi : 28 tahun**

 **Kakashi : 35 tahun**

 **Dll : akan ada penjelasannya**

 **A/N : Mungkin kalian akan menemukan kata-kata baku dan tidak baku di dalam sini. Dian tegaskan itu memang segaja. Well, selamat membaca!**

...

Pilihannya hanya ada dua : Kebahagiaannya sendiri atau kesuksesan misi yang diembannya? Manakah yang akan Naruto pilih?

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Kitsune. Misi adalah yang paling utama, dan aku yakin kau selamat. Aku percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi," pamit pria itu seraya berbisik pelan pada angin, berharap agar angin menyampaikan pesannya kepada orang yang dia tuju.

.

"Dasar nona barbar."

"Nona barbar? Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku barbar?"

"Karena kau tukang pukul? Ah, mungkin luka-lukamu itu bekas tawuran, ya? Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Sekolah dahulu yang benar, jangan tawuran terus. Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuamu jika tahu kelakuan barbarmu itu!"

"Oooh, kau salah bocah. Aku bukan anak kecil, umurku sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Kalian pasti belum tahu hal itu 'kan?"

"HAH?"

.

"Bahumu kenapa? Tertembak?"

"Tidak, hanya terserempet peluru."

.

'Kau mempunyai info terbaru?'

'Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya, kupastikan itu.'

'Asal kau tahu, aku juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik selama aku menjadi pengawalnya.'

'Ohya, apa itu? Aku tak sabar mendengarnya~'

.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku."

.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat."

"Kau hanyalah sebuah pion. Kau; bonekaku. Aku sudah berbaik hati meminta pengampunan untukmu pada Ketua agar beliau tidak membunuhmu. Jadi, turuti apa yang kuperintahkan sebelum Ketua memutuskan untuk membunuhmu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri karena kau sudah tidak berguna lagi untuknya!"

"Brengsek kau, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti!"

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu, sebaiknya kau pastikan dahulu kepalamu itu aman. Ketua bisa saja memenggal kepalamu kapan saja, asal kau tahu itu."

.

.

 **END /eh/ TBC ding xD**

 **Ini adalah fanfic Separate ver. FFn. Klo Separate ver. Wattpad beda lagi namun awalnya tetap sama.** **Perbedaannya muncul di pertengahan cerita hingga akhir :)**

 **Oh iya, tiap-tiap ceritanya nggak akan lebih dari 1,5k ya, karena awalnya ini sejenis Oneshoot hanya saja kepanjangan wordsnya untuk sesuatu yang berjenis Oneshoot lalu Dian ubah jadi multichapter dengan perombakan disana-sini namun tidak mengubah konflik utamanya. Dan ya, f** **ic ini merupakan selingan Demilitarized. Draft sudah hampir tamat, tinggal bikin antiklimaks dan endingnya saja. Tamat deh!^^**

 **Minat? FollFav + krisar, please? Agar cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya. Demilitarized akan slow update ya, utamakan wattpad dulu daripada FFn updatenya-karena lebih mudahan di watty sih, hehehe xD /plak**

 **Dan ada sedikit info untuk The Blue Sea, Dian pending dulu up-nya sampai Demilitarized mencapai konflik utamanya ya. Soalnya agak susah juga TBS cari referensinya karena dia ngambil mythology Yunani. Dian harus ngelakuin riset agar ceritanya nggak berubah jadi aneh dan masuk ke nalar kalian^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Selasa, 18 April 2017**


	2. Chapter 01 : The Beginning

**Separate**

 **Chapter 01 : The Beginning**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

 **...**

 **Umur karakter :**

 **Sasuke, dkk : 24 tahun**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Kurama, Itachi : 28 tahun**

 **Kakashi : 35 tahun**

 **Dll : akan ada penjelasannya**

 **A/N : Mungkin kalian akan menemukan kata-kata baku dan tidak baku di dalam sini. Dian tegaskan itu memang segaja. Well, selamat membaca!**

...

Disebuah tempat yang gelap gulita wanita itu berlari dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian sekelompok orang tampak sedang berlari—mengikuti wanita yang sudah berlari jauh di depan mereka.

Wanita itu melirik sebuah tas kecil yang disampirkan dibahu kanannya, tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tas kecil itu—seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Wanita itu berlari dan terus berlari. Kecepatan larinya terbilang cukup cepat walau dirinya seorang wanita.

"Shit! Mengapa terowongan ini panjang sekali?" Wanita itu mengumpat pelan tanpa menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya, sekelompok orang itu masih setia mengejarnya tanpa mengenal lelah. Wanita itu mempercepat larinya, berdoa agar cepat-cepat sampai di ujung terowongan yang panjangnya tak mampu wanita itu perkirakan.

.

Sementara di luar terowongan terdapat sebuah mobil jenis Komodo buatan PT. Pindad—Indonesia—tampak terpakir tak jauh dari luar terowongan, bersembunyi diantara semak-semak serta ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang ke atas membuat keberadaan mobil itu tersamarkan. "Bagaimana, Nibi? Apakah ia sudah terlihat?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian seragam militer, lengkap dengan aksesori militer serta persenjataan melekat pada seragam yang dikenakannya.

Wanita yang ditanyai itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu berseragam lengkap seperti sang pria. Namun bedanya, ditangan kanan wanita itu terdapat sebuah teropong yang dikenal dengan Night Vision NINOX yang dirancang khusus untuk melihat dalam kondisi cahaya rendah yang ekstrim, singkatnya pada tempat yang diselimuti dengan kegelapan.

Pria itu membuang napasnya, lalu kembali melihat ke terowongan yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kitsune, dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau... selamat?" tanya pria itu dengan suara pelan.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan kala itu. Malam semakin larut, pria itu semakin gelisah karena sudah hampir lima jam menunggu ketuanya. Namun sayangnya, sang ketua tak kunjung memperlihatkan dirinya. "Ini sudah lima jam, apa kita harus menunggunya lebih lama lagi?" tanya wanita itu lagi, namun pandangannya masih tetap memperhatikan terowongan melalui teropong yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Pria itu memejamkan mata, lalu membuka matanya sedetik kemudian. "Tidak. Kita pergi sekarang, dengan ataupun tanpa dirinya," perintah pria itu mutlak yang langsung disetujui oleh wanita itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara mobil berjalan terdengar. Sang pria melirik ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. "Maafkan aku, Kitsune. Misi adalah yang paling utama, dan aku yakin kau selamat. Aku percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi," pamit pria itu seraya berbisik pelan pada angin, berharap agar angin menyampaikan pesannya kepada orang yang dia tuju.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian di lain tempat~

"Diamlah, Kiba. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu," seorang pria berambut raven dengan nada malas. Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu mobil yang tertutup rapat, memandangi jalanan luar yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam karena sudah larut malam.

"Ayolah Sas, kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu? Dada mereka terisi penuh, kau tak melihat bongkahan pantat mereka yang berisi itu? Dan jangan lupakan bibir merah menggoda milik mereka," jelas Kiba dengan mata yang berbinar. "Apa kau sudah menyimpang?" tanya Kiba pada akhirnya ngawur juga karena Sasuke mendiami perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Kiba. Shikamaru bangun dan langsung menggeplak kepala pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir di pipi itu dengan sebuah majalah fashion yang telah di gulung sebelumnya. Neji—sang pengemudi hanya menghela napasnya pelan mendengar perkataan ngawur Kiba.

"Aku masih normal, bodoh!"

Kiba mendengus tak percaya, "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu? Mereka bahkan langsung akan melebarkan kedua paha mereka lebar-lebar jika kau mau."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendengus lalu menjawab, "Cih, lalu mereka akan memaksaku untuk mengikat mereka dalam sebuah janji suci? Tidak Kiba, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Wanita itu merepotkan. Kau harus tahu itu," Shikamaru akhirnya ikut bergabung ke dalam percakapan keduanya. Neji mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. "Dan juga—" Pria berambut coklat panjang bak iklan shampoo yang sudah memenuhi telivisi itu berbicara, namun dihentikan oleh teriakan melengking Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

Neji mendelik tidak suka akan dua hal. Pertama; perkataannya dipotong tiba-tiba. Kedua; Kiba berteriak agar menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara tiba-tiba pula. Pria itu hendak memarahi Kiba, namun urung ketika pria penyuka anjing itu menunjuk ke arah depan lalu berucap pelan, "Kau hampir menabrak seseorang."

Neji melotot tak percaya, Shikamaru yang tadi sudah hampir memasuki dunia mimpinya terbangun tanpa memperdulikan kantuk yang melanda, Sasuke yang sempat kaget sudah sadar sepenuhnya lalu membuka pintu mobil lalu mengecek apa yang hampir ditabrak oleh Neji.

Sasuke tercekat ketika mendapati seorang wanita yang hanya memakai kaos dalam coklat berlengan panjang dengan sebuah tas selempang tersampir dibahunya tergeletak ditanah dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Penampilan wanita itu terbilang acak-acakan, kaos dalamnya sudah robek di sana-sini, rambut coklat sebahu itu acak-acakan, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga ada yang terluka entah karena sobekan atau sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera menggendong wanita itu ala bridal style ke dalam mobil.

Setelah Sasuke sampai di dalam mobil, teman-temannya langsung menghadiahinya pertanyaan beruntun yang 'tentu' tidak dijawab oleh si bungsu Uchiha. "Neji, ke apartementku, sekarang! Akan kuobati wanita ini di sana," perintah Sasuke tegas. Neji yang merasa bersalah karena hampir menabrak wanita itu tak bertanya lagi, dengan patuh pria itu melajukan mobilnya yang perlahan membelah malam yang semakin larut, yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang pekat.

...

"Hei, Sas, apa dia mati?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Memang, pagi sudah menjelang. Malah sudah beranjak siang. Namun wanita itu masih tertidur lelap, entah karena luka yang di derita tubuhnya, atau memang wanita itu yang susah dibangunkan? Entahlah, Kiba tidak tahu.

Namun yang sudah Kiba pastikan adalah, wanita itu sudah dalam masa pemulihan. Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya sudah diobati oleh Sasuke—beruntung karena Sasuke 'sedikit' mengetahui bagaimana cara menjahit luka dan memberi pertolongan pertama. Kiba bersyukur karenanya.

"Kau dan otak bodohmu, Kiba!" Shikamaru lagi-lagi menggeplak kepala Kiba keras menggunakan majalah yang sudah digulung sebelumnya. Kiba menggerutu kesal, "Sudah tahu aku bodoh, malah kau pukul kepalaku lagi. Kau ingin aku bertambah bodoh, Shika? Seharusnya kau menyumbangkan 'sedikit' kepintaranmu padaku! Bukannya malah menggeplak kepalaku berkali-kali!"

"Merepotkan."

"Sudah, diam, kalian membuatku pusing. Bagaimana pun juga aku yang menyebabkan wanita itu seperti ini," Neji menjerit pelan, ia tidak bisa tenang ketika mendapati wanita yang hampir ditabrak olehnya semalam belum juga sadarkan diri.

Tidak mungkin wanita itu mati 'kan? Buktinya wanita itu masih bisa bernapas walaupun pelan, pikirnya sinting. Hah, sepertinya Neji sudah tertular oleh kebodohan Kiba yang minta dibunuh itu, ckckck!

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memijat ujung hidung mancung miliknya, pusing akan tingkah 'antik' yang diperlihatkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

"Ugh.."

"Hei, dia bangun."

"Waaah, akhirnya wanita itu bangun juga!"

"Berhentilah berisik, Kiba. Suaramu menganggunya."

"Neji, mengapa kau perhatian sekali padanya?"

"Aku tidak perhatian bodoh. Dia sedang sakit. Dia perlu beristirahat."

"Ck, kau menyebalkan, Neji. Hei, Sas—"

"Diamlah, Kiba, atau kusuruh kau pulang sekarang juga?"

"..."

Wanita itu mengerjap pelan, menormalkan penglihatnya yang sempat buram sesaat. Sudah semakin jelas, wanita itu kaget ketika mendapati empat buah kepala dengan tiap-tiap kepalanya memiliki bentuk rambut yang berbeda, apalagi wajah mereka dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"ARGH! PERGI KALIAN DASAR MESUM!"

DUAGH!

BAK! BUK!

PRANK!

.

"Ma..maaf," wanita itu menunduk saat mendapati wajah sangar keempatnya. Manik obsidian milik wanita itu menunduk—menatap keramik putih polos yang seolah-olah menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih pelan. Setelah menghajar mereka dan hampir babak belur, wanita itu dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata 'maaf?' _Hell no!_ Sasuke tidak terima itu. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak, harga dirinya tak sebanding dengan permintaan maaf itu!

"Hei, nona barbar," Kiba memanggil wanita itu yang sukses membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi. "Nona barbar?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada tidak suka. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka dipanggil barbar, apalagi oleh pria aneh macam Kiba!

Kiba menyeringai lebar, "Ya, kau—nona barbar."

Wanita itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata. Yang mereka tahu, Kiba sudah lebih dulu dicengkram kerah bajunya lalu diangkat ke atas oleh wanita itu, hebatnya dengan satu tangan. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu mengerjap tak percaya akan kekuatan monster sang wanita. Mereka mulai mewanti-wanti kepada diri mereka sendiri agar tidak mencari masalah dengan wanita itu jika tidak ingin babak belur lebih parah lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku barbar?" desis wanita itu tidak suka. Kiba menelan ludahnya susah payah, nada suara wanita itu mampu mengintimidasinya. _Haiah_ , Kiba menyesal telah berbicara aneh-aneh tentang wanita itu.

"Karena kau tukang pukul? Ah, mungkin luka-lukamu itu bekas tawuran, ya? Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Sekolah dahulu yang benar, jangan tawuran terus. Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuamu jika tahu kelakuan barbarmu itu!" ucap Kiba tidak sejalan dengan hatinya, mungkin mulut pedasnya bekerja lebih dahulu dibanding otaknya yang minim, ckckck.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Apa katanya? Anak jaman sekarang? Sekolah? Apa mereka menganggapnya anak sekolahan? Cih, sialan. Tubuhku mungkin saja lebih pendek beberapa centi dari mereka, karena mereka itu tiang listrik! Lihat saja badan bongsor mereka, hampir menyamai tinggi tiang listrik! gerutu wanita itu di dalam hati.

"Oooh, kau salah bocah. Aku bukan anak remaja, umurku sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Kalian pasti belum tahu hal itu 'kan?"

"HAH?"

Wanita itu menyeringai senang ketika mendapati wajah-wajah terkejut pria yang berada tak jauh darinya. _Ah, menyenangkan sekali melihatnya_ , batin wanita itu sembari tertawa puas dalam hati.

.

"Namaku; Naruto," kata wanita yang sudah diketahui namanya itu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya karena ke empat pria berbeda model rambut itu sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing sebelumnya. Jadi, demi keformalan, Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya juga, bukan?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, "Kau tak punya marga?" tanya pria raven itu penasaran yang langsung diangguki oleh Kiba. Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Hanya itu yang perlu kalian ketahui tentangku," Naruto berucap dengan senyum tipis mengembang diwajah cantiknya yang sukses membuat ke empatnya penasaran.

"Ah," Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda selama beberapa saat. "Kalian melihat tas selempangku tidak?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencari benda berbentuk segiempat itu di segala penjuru ruangan, berharap agar penglihatnya menemukan dimana benda yang ia lindungi setengah mati agar tetap aman dalam jangkauannya.

"Maksudmu tas buluk berwarna hitam di sana?" Shikamaru menunjuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam menggantung di dekat pintu. Warna hitamnya sudah bercampur dengan debu dan juga sedikit berwarna merah di salah satu sisinya, karena terkena darah.

Naruto yang melihat tas kecil itu terpekik nyaring. Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Neji yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih sakit, dirinya malah berlari dan mengambil tas selempang yang menggantung di dekat pintu. Mengambilnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan itu adalah barangnya yang paling berharga.

"Berhentilah kekanakan, Dobe," Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat reaksi Naruto setelah menemukan tas hitam miliknya sendiri. Naruto berhenti memeluk tas itu lalu mendelik tajam kea rah Sasuke. _Andai pria bokong ayam itu tahu apa yang aku sembunyikan di dalam tas ini,_ batin Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Diamlah Teme, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tas ini hilang!"

"Memangnya apa isi di dalam tas buluk itu?" tanya Kiba sembari melirik tas hitam milik Naruto yang terlihat kotor membuat warna hitamnya tampak kusam. Naruto terdiam. Terkadang ada saatnya untuk diam jika kau tidak ingin membalas ucapan lawan bicara, bukan?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai~ Dian update nih, tp khusus chapter ini 2k ya xD**

 **Hmm, ada yang tanya kenapa nggak langsung chap? Karena itu kehendak Dian xD Dan prolog itulah sedikit bocoran dari Dian untuk chap-chap ke depan. Well, dan Dian ngasih bocoran itu dalam bentuk dialog tanpa ngasih tau siapa yang bicara karena disitulah 'titik' kemisteriusannya.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja dari Dian. Yang minta lanjut dsb sudah ya :D Dian lagi nyamain update-an di Wattpad yang baru sampai ch. 2 sih, untuk kedepnnya insyaallah tiap minggu ya jadwal Dian up khusus ceritanya :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Jum'at, 21 April 2017**


	3. Chapter 02 : Menghilangnya Kitsune

**Separate**

 **Chapter 02 : Menghilangnya Kitsune**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jadi jangan sangkut pautkan dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya. Dan bila ada kesamaan atau apapun itu, mohon dimaafkan, itu murni karena kesalahan Dian dengan tanpa unsur atau motif apapun juga.**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

 **...**

 **Umur karakter :**

 **Sasuke, dkk : 24 tahun**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Kurama, Itachi : 28 tahun**

 **Kakashi : 35 tahun**

 **Dll : akan ada penjelasannya**

 **A/N : Mungkin kalian akan menemukan kata-kata baku dan tidak baku di dalam sini. Dian tegaskan itu memang segaja. Well, selamat membaca!**

...

Di sebuah kantor yang berada di Markas Pusat Tentara Jepang

BRAK!

"Apa? Kitsune menghilang?!" Bee menggebrak meja kerjanya, membuat seluruh anak buah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. "Bagaimana bisa?!" tanyanya terdengar menuntut, meminta jawaban.

"Kami kehilangan jejaknya. Saya sudah menunggunya selama lima jam bersama Nibi, tetapi ketua—Kitsune—tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya," ucap Utakata, seorang pria yang memiliki _code name_ Saiken. Pria yang merupakan wakil dari ketuanya yang saat ini sedang menghilang itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terhadap atasannya.

"Ketua terkena ledakan yang dilancarkan Akatsuki, dan menghilang begitu saja setelah ledakan itu berakhir. Sanbi dan Gobi sudah saya perintahkan untuk menelusuri daerah sekitar ledakan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ketua."

"Terowongan, apa kalian sudah mengeceknya kembali?"

Utakata mengangguk, "Sudah. Saya dan Fuu sendiri yang mencarinya. Namun ketua tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun. Hanya ada baju seragamnya yang sudah koyak bersimbah darah yang kami temukan di luar terowongan itu," jelas Utakata tanpa berani menatap langsung ke atasan yang berada di hadapannya.

Fuu yang melihat Utakata yang seperti itupun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Namun saya yakin jika ketua selamat," katanya menambahkan dengan nada menenangkan.

Bee mendudukan diri di atas kursi kerjanya yang nyaman, "Begitukah?"

Fuu—wanita ber _code name_ Nanabi itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Bee yang terdengar meragu. "Benar. Saya yakin, karena saya percaya pada ketua."

Namun sayang, apa yang dikatakan Fuu sama sekali tidak membuat Bee tenang. Pria yang sudah berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun itu malah semakin cemas, dan berharap agar dirinya bisa memberitahu atasannya—Namikaze Minato dan tidak terkena amukannya karena mendapati anak gadisnya menghilang di tengah misi yang sedang dijalaninya.

.

.

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Bee mengerjap, tidak mengerti.

Mengapa atasannya hanya diam saja ketika mengetahui anak gadisnya menghilang tanpa jejak? Apakah atasannya itu tidak... khawatir? Apa yang membuat atasannya itu tidak berekasi seekstrim yang ada di imajinasinya? Misalnya memarahinya karena kecerobohannya, menghukumnya, atau yang lainnya?

"Minato _-san_?" panggil Bee harap-harap cemas ketika mendapati atasannya terdiam karena beberapa menit yang lalu mendengar perkataannya.

"..."

"Kitsune, anak anda—Namikaze Naruto menghilang dalam misi."

"..."

"Anda tidak ingin menghukum saya atas kelalaian saya menjaga anak buah saya? Saya siap menerima hukuman dari anda kaena kelalaian saya itu," Bee berkata tanpa berani menatap kedua mata atasannya.

"Untuk apa aku menghukummu? Toh juga itu tidak akan mengembalikan Kitsune padaku," jelas Minato singkat, tanpa emosi.

"Setidaknya itu karena kelalaian saya. Andai Kitsune tidak saya suruh memancing Akatsuki keluar dari persembunyiannya, andai saja saya—"

"Berhenti berandai-andai, Bee _-san_. Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Hal itu malah membuat anda semakin menderita karena rasa bersalah," terang Minato. Pria yang sudah berkepala lima itu masih tetap menawan dalam balutan seragam militernya, lengkap dengan atribut dan aksesori yang menempel diseragam kebesarannya.

"Tapi Minato _-san_ —"

"Tidak. Dia anak yang kuat. Ledakan seperti itu tidak mungkin membuatnya kalah," kekeh Minato ketika membayangkan wajah anaknya ketika pulang nanti. Ah, Minato rindu dengan senyuman lima jari milik anak gadisnya yang belum dilihatnya lagi seminggu belakangan ini.

"Mengapa anda begitu yakin?"

Minato tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Bee. "Dia anakku, Bee _-san_. Dan aku mempercayainya. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu? Orangtua selalu percaya pada anaknya, bukan?"

Bee hanya bisa terdiam. Jawaban yang dilontarkan Minato sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Pria yang sudah berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun itu mengerang—merasa semakin bersalah.

...

Tiga hari kemudian~

"Kau tetaplah di sini, jangan kemana-mana selagi aku tidak berada di rumah!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Tidak tahukah Sasuke bahwa dia sudah memberitahu hal itu padanya berkali-kali? "Yayaya, aku mengerti, Tuan Uchiha. Dan kau sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku lebih dari sepuluh kali," jawab Naruto malas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" pamit Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto. Memperlakukannya seolah-olah Naruto adalah wanita rapuh yang bahkan belum bisa mempertahankan dirinya dengan baik, seperti anak kecil.

Naruto cemberut. Dengan gerakan tangan, wanita itu mengusir Sasuke layaknya mengusir 'anak ayam' yang memasuki kediamannya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah 'antik' Naruto.

Entah mengapa setelah Naruto sadar—empat hari yang lalu, semuanya berubah secara perlahan. Sikap dingin Sasuke mencair jika berkaitan dengan Naruto, seolah-olah keberadaan wanita itu layaknya sinar mentari yang menghangatkan dan membuat es-es di kutub mencair karenanya.

Sasuke juga perlahan mulai membuka diri sejak kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Pria yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu sedikit demi sedikit merubah kepribadiannya, membuatnya lebih terbuka lagi kepada Naruto—wanita yang telah merubahnya hingga sejauh ini.

"Daah~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Pria itu berangkat menuju Uchiha _Corporation_ , sebuah perusahaan yang dikelola keluarga Uchiha secara turun-temurun. Dan sekarang, perusahaan itu dipegang oleh ayah Sasuke—Uchiha Fugaku, setelah kakeknya—Uchiha Madara pensiun dan memilih untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya lebih cepat dan membiarkan anak-cucu nya 'lah yang mengelola perusahaannya itu, menggantikan dirinya.

Naruto memasuki kembali apartemen milik Sasuke setelah mengantar kepergian pria berambut ayam itu pergi bekerja. Wanita yang memiliki mata obsidian itu menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat. Merogoh saku celana yang dipakainya—yang sebenarnya pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang itu punya Sasuke—dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berukuran lima _centi_.

Sebuah _flashdisk._

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi datar layaknya dinding, begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Kedua manik obsidiannya menatap lekat-lekat benda yang dipegangnya itu, seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan itu tercipta di bibir ranum nya.

"Mari kita lihat apa isi dari benda menyebalkan ini."

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai~ Dian update nih xD**

 **Maaf jika kedepannya agak lama dari yang Dian janjikan, komputer Dian lagi rusak dan alhamdulillahnya ini lagi beneran dikit-biasanya tiap kali dinyalain kursornya nggak bisa digerakin atau nggak lola alias loading lama T..T /abaikan curhatan ini**

 **Ah iya untuk kak** XxxM. **, sedikit ada pelurusan saja dari Dian. Klo ini memang latarnya Jepang, hanya saja untuk alat-alat atau senjata ya Dian pake referensi dari berbagai negara. Agak sulit cari referensi yang benar-benar dari Jepangnya asli, namun untuk kedepannya akan Dian usahakan tidak akan keluar jalur seperti chapter pertama kemarin. Dan untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan cek dm, Dian sudah jelaskan lewat sana ya kak. Mungkin jika masih ada pertanyaan, akan Dian tanggapi lewat dm ya :)**

 **Ada yang nanya itu barang apa? terungkap di chapter ini ya xD Dan untuk yang minta lanjut, next, dsb sudah Dian up nih^^**

 **Jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran yah,**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Rabu, 26 April 2017**


	4. Chapter 03 : Akatsuki

Separate

Chapter 03 : Akatsuki

Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!

...

"Dasar bodoh!"

DUAGH!

"Mengapa kau bisa kehilangannya?!"

DUAGH!

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"A—ampun, bos. Ugh," rintih seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang merangkak, berusaha menggapai kaki sang Bos dan memeluknya—meminta pengampunan. Jika perlu, lelaki itu akan bersujud-sujud ria, menciumi ujung sepatu mengilat milik bosnya agar bisa mendapatkan maaf dari bosnya, demi keselamatan nyawanya yang sedang terancam.

Namun, kenyataan itu dihempaskan jauh-jauh oleh si lelaki saat melihat bosnya bermain-main dengan Pistol jenis FN 57 yang diimpor langsung di Negara Belgia, itu adalah pistol _favorite_ bosnya. Dan ketika bosnya sudah memegang senjata, maka itu berarti tidak ada ampun baginya.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa berharap, dan berdoa agar kematian yang dia terima akan berlangsung cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Sedetik kemudian harapan lelaki itu terkabul. Sebuah timah panas menembus tengkorak kepalanya, dan bersarang diotaknya, yang membuat lelaki itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Bereskan dia, buang mayatnya ke sungai!" perintah sang Bos dengan suara dingin mencekam. Perintahnya langsung dilakukan oleh anak buah yang berada diruangan tersebut dengan segera.

Aura intimidasi yang terpancar dari tubuh sang Bos menguar begitu kuat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menunduk—takut. Bahkan, hingga saat ini tidak ada yang berani menolak apapun yang diperintahkannya, sekalipun ada yang tidak setuju dengan perintahnya—mereka tetap melaksanakannya.

Terkadang diam adalah emas. Itu yang mereka yakini hingga sekarang. Maka dari itu mereka tidak pernah membantah apa yang diperintahkan sang Bos kepada mereka. Namun, jika memang mereka sudah siap menghantarkan nyawanya pada sang kematian, itu tidak apa.

Karena, bagi siapapun yang melanggar, mencegah, dan menentang keputusan _'mutlak'_ sang Bos, hanya ada satu hal yang akan mereka hadapi nanti; kematian diri mereka sendiri.

...

"Naruto, kau sedang apa?"

Kepala coklat Naruto menyembul dari kulkas, lalu menyahut dengan riang, "Aku lapar, di meja tidak ada makanan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri. Namun aku tak menemukan apa pun di dalam sini."

Sasuke meletakan tas kerjanya di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan tersebut. Mulai membuka dasi hitamnya disusul dengan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, membuat dada bagian atas pria itu terlihat.

Naruto cengo seketika. Sasuke terlihat seksi dimatanya. Naruto memandangi Sasuke lamat-lamat, jarang-jarang ia mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan gaya yang terlihat.. _bad?_ Rambut raven yang berantakan, dan beberapa bagian kemejanya juga terlihat kusut, ditambah dengan wajah pria itu terlihat lelah namun seksi secara bersamaan.

Dan itu membuat Naruto kalang kabut, karena kedua matanya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. _Mata Naru udah nggak suci lagi, ayah,_ batin Naruto berteriak histeris kala melihat pose eksotis Sasuke ketika sedang meminum sambil bersender di dinding. Wanita itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sasuke sialan, mengapa ia bisa setampan itu sih?!

.

"Jadi mengapa kau sudah pulang? Toh ini masih jam 2 siang," Naruto menunjuk sebuah jam yang menempel pada dinding apartemen Sasuke.

"Itu tak masalah. Ayahku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Toh juga kinerjaku baik, dan aku masih bisa bekerja di apartemen," kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya. "Lagipula, kaulah yang memaksaku untuk pulang cepat," lanjut Sasuke sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Mengapa aku?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, "Karena kau—" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya. "—kau orang asing. Dan kau berada di apartemenku," katanya dengan tenang. Naruto cemberut, "Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku orang asing? Kau ingin mengusirku dari sini?" tantang Naruto berani. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan terlampau tipis, "Kedengarannya itu bagus."

"Cih, pantat ayam sialan!"

"Coklat busuk!"

"Unggas!"

"Tidak jelas!"

"Muka datar!"

"Dada triplek!"

"Yaaak! Mesum!"

"Keras kepala!"

" _Teme!_ "

" _Dobe!_ "

 _See?_ Akhirnya pertengkaran keduanya berujung tidak jelas seperti saat ini. Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak keduanya, biarkan mereka bertengkar dengan tenang, ckckck.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat banyak sekali orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, tampak sibuk. "Tidak ada?" bisik Utakata, seragam pria itu dipenuhi dengan atribut militer yang menempel. "Utakata, bagaimana ini?" tanya Fuu, wanita itu berpakaian sama halnya dengan Utakata. Wanita itu cemas, hal itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Pria yang bernama Utakata itu memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa semua permasalahan ini menjadi begitu rumit. Akatsuki belum selesai mereka tangani. Ketua mereka malah menghilang. Terlebih, saat ini yang dibawa pergi oleh ketua mereka adalah data asli yang sedang Akatsuki incar, yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu keberadaannya di mana.

"Han! Kau sudah menemukannya?" Utakata berteriak, memanggil patnernya yang lain, di ruangan sebelah yang terpisah oleh sekat. "Aku tidak menemukan apa pun! Aku akan mencobanya lagi," teriak seseorang dari ruangan lain yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah Han, seorang pria dengan _code name_ Gobi.

"Utakata, tenanglah," kata seorang wanita yang lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

Utakata menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendelik pada wanita itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Yugito? Ketua menghilang bersama dengan _flashdisk_ yang berisi data-data yang sedang diincar oleh Akatsuki. Bagaimana jika ketua tertangkap? Lalu _flashdisk_ itu jatuh ketangan mereka? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika itu terjadi?" cerocos Utakata dengan nada frustasi, sesekali juga pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal.

Yugito—wanita tadi—hanya bisa mengerang lelah. Wanita itu lelah karena melihat Utakata yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas kesana-kemari, dan dia sudah melihat Utakata seperti itu lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Hilang sudah sikap tenang dan berwibawa yang selalu melekat pada diri Utakata, haish!

"Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi, Utakata. Duduklah sebentar, kau sudah satu jam mondar-mandir seperti itu," ucap Yugito menenangkan. "Kau mau kubuatkan kopi atau teh?" tanya Yugito yang langsung diangguki Utakata. "Ekspresso, tanpa gula," jawab Utakata yang lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa panjang, tak jauh dari sana.

"Terima kasih," ucap Utakata sembari menerima secangkir ekspresso lalu menyesapnya nikmat. Yugito hanya mengangguk lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Utakata, wanita bersurai pirang itu ikut menyesap teh yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan nikmat.

"Oh iya Utakata, bagaimana tentang misi yang diberi Kakashi _-san_? Kapan kita akan melaksanakannya?" tanya Yugito disela-sela acara minum teh nya. "Ah, tentang menjadi bodyguard keluarga Uchiha itu 'kan? Kita menundanya hingga Ketua kembali."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Data-data yang diminta oleh Fugaku _-san_ berada ditangan ketua. Jadi kita harus menunggunya kembali. Berdoa saja agar ketua cepat kembali, agar kita bisa melaksanakan misi yang diberi Kakashi _-san_ dengan baik."

.

Balik lagi ke Naruto. Tampaknya pertengkaran keduanya sudah berakhir, itu dibuktikan karena keduanya sudah duduk dengan tenang disebuah sofa panjang lembut berwarna abu-abu.

"Jadi mengapa kau pulang dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu perusahaan keluarga Uchiha 'kan?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Siapa sih yang tidak mengetahui Uchiha Corp? Sebuah perusahaan yang dikenal dengan nama: PT. Uchilitary. Uchilitary berasal dari kata 'Uchi' yang berarti Uchiha, dan 'litary' yang berasal dari kata 'Military'. Nama yang aneh, bukan? Namun sudahlah, lupakan soal nama. Balik lagi ke _topic_ pembicaraan.

Uchilitary adalah sebuah perusahaan _industry_ dan manufaktur yang bergerak dalam pembuatan produk-produk militer. Produk-produk yang diproduksinya adalah senjata api, kendaraan militer, serta kendaraan sipil. Sebagai seorang _soldier_ , tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya. Apalagi senjata api adalah mainan kesayangannya, xixixi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akatsuki, Naruto."

"Akatsuki?" beo Naruto.

"Ya, Akatsuki. Kau tahu Akatsuki 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Akatsuki adalah sekelompok teroris yang meresahkan Jepang belakangan ini. Dan kejadian beberapa malam kemarin yang menimpa Naruto adalah ulah Akatsuki. Mereka menginginkan kematiannya, dan juga.. sebuah _flashdisk_ yang sudah dia ketahui isinya yang tentunya sangat berbahaya bila _flashdisk_ itu jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki. Karena apa yang berada di dalam flashdisk ini, akan berpengaruh pada keamanan Jepang, untuk kedepannya.

"Ayah memberitahuku jika bodyguard yang akan dia sewa menunda tugasnya untuk sementara waktu karena dia sedang menjalankan tugas negaranya," jelas Sasuke. Naruto tambah bingung, _apa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dirinya?_ Wanita itupun teringat akan tugas yang diberi oleh pamannya—Kakashi—seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai~ Dian update nih xD**

 **Ada yang tanya kenapa Naruto matanya obsidian? Penyamaran kah? Hum, iya kak lagi penyamaran dia. Ada yang tanya juga bakalan ada tembk menembak? Ah iya, bakalan ada kedepannya ko, kak. untuk masalah pendek emang sih pendek, nggak lebih dari 1,5k wordsnya~** **Dan yang terakhir, Kurama 'always' jadi si kakak Naru ko, xixixi.**

 **Ohya, jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Kamis, 04 Mei 2017**


	5. Chapter 04 : Mission

**Separate**

 **Chapter 04 : Mission**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

 **Source pic's : Pinterest**

...

"Ayah memberitahuku jika bodyguard yang akan dia sewa menunda tugasnya untuk sementara waktu karena dia sedang menjalankan tugas negaranya," jelas Sasuke. Naruto tambah bingung, _apa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dirinya?_ Wanita itupun teringat akan tugas yang diberi oleh pamannya—Kakashi—seminggu yang lalu.

.

 **Saat itu Naruto sedang berada di tempat latihan menembak.**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **Wanita itu tersenyum kala mengetahui bahwa kepala sebuah patung yang menjadi sasaran tembakannya itu bolong. "Kau semakin hebat saja, Naruto," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan senyum menawannya. Wanita itu bertepuk tangan ketika melihat kemampuan menembak Naruto lebih baik dari sebelumnya,**

 **"Ah, Shion-san, selamat pagi!" Naruto memberi hormat a la mliter ketika mendapati Shion tak jauh darinya. Shion merupakan isteri pamannya—Hatake Kakashi—yang juga merupakan asisten serta sekeretaris pribadi pamannya itu.**

 **Wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat keponakannya yang tersayang bersikap formal padanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap formal padaku, Naruto."**

 **Naruto cemberut. Bukannya tidak ingin menuruti keinginan _nee-san_ nya, tapi ini masih berada di lingkungan markas. Naruto bisa kena marah Bee—atasannya—jika tidak bersikap formal kepada para senior-seniornya. Apalagi yang sedang dihadapinya adalah istri dari tangan kanan Jendral Besar mereka—Kakashi Hatake—yang juga merupakan pamannya itu. Naruto bisa kena amuk, atau malah bisa lebih parah dari itu. Naruto akan dijadikan samsak oleh Bee, mungkin?**

 **Shion menghela napas lelah. Keponakan tersayangnya ini paling tidak nurut ketika disuruh untuk berhenti bersikap formal padanya. Wanita itu sudah lelah dengan semua kesopanan dan penghormatan yang diterima oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan ketika melihat keponakannya itu bersikap formal padanya, itu membuat Shion tidak nyaman. Namun biarlah untuk kali ini saja, Shion terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi kekeraskepalaan keponakannya itu. "Kau dipanggil menghadap pamanmu, setelah ini."**

 **Naruto yang sedang meletakan SS1 nya pada rak yang digunakan untuk menyimpan berbagai jenis senjata. Mulai dari senapan serbu, laser, pisau army, hingga _handgun_. "Mengapa Kakashi-san memanggilku, Shion-san?" tanya Naruto tanpa menanggalkan keformalannya.**

 **"Ada misi baru untukmu, lengkapnya kau temui saja pamanmu. Beliau sudah menunggu diruangannya," jelas Shion.**

 **"Baiklah, terima kasih, Shion-san. Saya undur diri," Naruto memberi hormat a la militer singkat pada Shion, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh wanita yang sekarang menjadi bibi nya itu.**

 **Shion menghela napasnya sekali lagi, "Kau terlalu kaku, Naruto. Cobalah untuk lebih hangat lagi. Apa dunia hitam ini yang merenggut senyum ceriamu dan merenggut binar bahagia dikedua matamu?" tanya Shion sembari menatap pungung kokoh Naruto yang berjalan menjauh, semakin jauh dari pandangannya.**

 **.**

 **"Paman memanggilku?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk disebuah kursi yang tepat berada di depan Kakashi, dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang yang menjadi sekat diantara jarak keduanya. Naruto menatap pamannya datar yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah dokumen yang memenuhi mejanya, lalu menutupnya setelah menyadari keberadaan Naruto diruangannya.**

 **"Begini Naruto," Kakashi memanggil nama keponakannya itu. "Kau tahu 'kan jika data persenjataan terbaru yang akan dibuat Uchilitary berada di kita?" Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan, "Ada masalah apa memangnya, paman?"**

 **"Begini, belakangan ini keluarga Uchiha mendapatkan terror dari Akatsuki, mereka meminta bantuan pada kita dan ingin kelompokmu yang menjadi bodyguard mereka. Dan mereka memintamu secara langsung pada Jendral agar menjadi bodyguard Uchiha—"**

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

 **Ucapan Kakashi terhenti karena pintu yang terketuk berulang kali. "Masuk," Kakashi menjawab dengan santai meskipun hatinya gondok karena ucapannya harus terpotong karena ketukan pintu.**

 **Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan atribut militernya perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tergesa. Pria itu lalu mendekati Kakashi, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, pamannya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sebagai tanda mengerti. Setelah membisikkan sesuatu, pria itu langsung mengundurkan diri—keluar dari ruangan tersebut.**

 **Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala pirangnya, wanita itu sempat melihat pamannya tersentak ketika sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh pria itu. "Kesampingkan tugas dariku tadi. Jendral memberitahuku bahwa ada tugas baru yang lebih penting lagi menunggumu dan kelompokmu, Naruto."**

 **Tanda tanya di kepala Naruto semakin besar, apa yang membuat pamannya mengesampingkan suatu misi karena misi yang lain? Sepenting apakah.. misi itu?**

 **Seolah mampu mambaca pikiran keponakannya, Kakashi menjawab, "Jendral ingin memancing Akatsuki keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Dengan data persenjataan terbaru serta tercanggih milik Uchilitary yang terbaru sebagai umpan."**

 **Naruto tersentak, hampir saja wanita itu menggebrak meja kerja pamannya karena syok mendengar umpan yang akan mereka pakai pada misi mereka nanti. "Tidak, paman! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko sebesar itu," elak Naruto dengan sebuah alasan yang terdengar masuk akal di pendengaran Kakashi.**

 **"Aku tidak bodoh, Naruto." Kakashi tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah masam keponakannya, "Aku tidak mungkin memberikan file itu dengan cuma-cuma. Kita akan menggunakan trik permainannya. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Namikaze Naruto?"**

 **Sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah cantik Naruto—menggantikan wajah masamnya—, membuat wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Kakashi. "Tentu saja paman. Aku ahli dalam hal itu, paman pasti tahu akan hal itu."**

.

Naruto menggerutu pelan ketika mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan itu. Naruto—seorang prajurit dengan pangkat Letnan yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia militer selama delapan tahun, salah mengambil flashdisk karena enam orang yang tergabung ke dalam Akatsuki mengejarnya sekaligus.

Wanita itu malah mengambil flashdisk yang berisi data asli, bukan flashdisk yang berisi data palsu seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya. Namun, Naruto masih bersyukur karena Tuhan membiarkannya lolos dari kejaran Akatsuki-Akatsuki sialan itu. Dan flashdisk itu masih aman, dan berada di tangannya saat ini.

"—to?

"—ruto?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Pria itu benci diabaikan, apalagi dengan seorang perempuan, sungguh. "Dengar kok, dengar," sanggah Naruto, wanita itu tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah karena tidak di dengarkan perkataannya. Karena sepertinya amarah Sasuke itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun juga.

"Memangnya dia bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Dia seorang Tentara wanita berpangkat Letnan. Ayah bilang, dia adalah tentara terbaik diantara para terbaik lainnya. Dia hebat ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi salah tingkah ketika mendengar pujian Sasuke.

"Kau mengetahui tentangnya?" pancing Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu namanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Kitsune."

...

Disebuah café yang terlihat ramai karena banyak pelangan yang berdatangan. Desas-desus nya sih, café ini baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu dan harga-harga makanan serta minuman di sini sedikit miring, jadilah café ini ramai pembeli.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa adikmu sudah kautemukan, Ku?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven yang diikat, di dekat hidung pria itu terdapat dua buah garis yang diketahui itu adalah tanda lahirnya. Pria itu adalah; Uchiha Itachi.

"Belum, dan mengapa kau menjadi sangat cerewet seperti ini?" tanya pria yang lain. Pria itu memiliki rambut orange, mata semerah darah itu terlihat memesona, ditambah lagi wajah tampan pria itu membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Ya, dialah sang sulung Namikaze; Kurama.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Tidak, hanya heran saja padamu. Adikmu hilang, kau dan ayahmu malah tenang-tenang saja," jawab Itachi cuek. Kurama menatap Itachi tidak percaya, tidak biasanya sang Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketidakpeduliannya pada seseorang, mengapa terlihat tertarik akan seseorang? Terlebih dia adalah adiknya sendiri; Naruto.

"Aku mengetahui kemampuannya, 'Tachi. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan tumbang semudah itu. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuannya itu, dan aku percaya padanya," jelas Kurama sesekali menyeruput _espresso_ yang sudah dipesannya tadi. "Dan mengapa kau terlihat sangat tertarik dengan adikku?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya tidak percaya saja. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan setenang dirimu ketika mengetahui adikku menghilang," sanggah Itachi. "Begitu?" tanya Kurama yang langsung diangguki Itachi dengan cepat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai hai~ Dian update nih xD**

 **Maaf update di hari selasa, takutnya besok, lusa, ato seterusnya nggak bisa. Makanya Dian sempetin update siang ini. Soalnya bulan Mei Dian disibukin sama tugas individual + kelompok, ditambah presentasi, buat laporan Kimia + video simulasi, UH, dan akhir Mei itu UKK /liatin _to-do-list_ punya Dian sendiri/**

 **Sekedar info untuk** **Demilitarized di hold dulu ya updateannya sampai akhir Mei. Insyaallah, awal Juni bakalan Dian kerjain lagi. Tapi tenang, Separate tetep Dian lanjut kok baik yang di watty ataupun fanfiction.**

 **Dian bener-bener nggak ada waktu luang lagi buat nulis kelanjutan Demilitarized untuk bulan Mei ini. Klo ada yang tanya kenapa Separate nggak kena imbas, karena itu cerita Dian udah ada stok sampai chapter 11, jadi lumayan banyak-sekarang aja baru sampai chapter 04, hmm^^ /nyengir**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya? Mungkin banyak yang kesel karena nungguin. Klo Dian ada waktu bakal Dian ketik kelanjutannya, tapi nggak janji akan up cepet. Draftnya aja masih 1k words-an. /nangis/**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja informasi dari Dian.** **Ohya, jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Selasa, 09 Mei 2017**


	6. Chapter 05 : Membunuhmu Secara Perlahan

**Separate**

 **Chapter 05 : Membunuhmu Secara Perlahan**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

...

"Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi," bisik Naruto pelan. Ini sudah seminggu Naruto menetap di Apartemen Sasuke. Bukannya tidak ingin pulang, wanita itu masih menimang-nimang, apakah tebakannya benar atau salah? Wanita itu takut Sasuke akan semakin diincar oleh Akatsuki karena menyembunyikan dirinya dikediaman sang Uchiha.

"Tidak, ini demi Sasuke. Dia akan semakin diincar jika mengetahui keberadaanku disisinya," bisik Naruto lagi sembari sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa panjangnya, sedang berkutat dengan laptop serta tumpukan dokumen yang pria itu bawa dari kantornya sendiri dan memutuskannya untuk mengerjakannya di Apartemennya sendiri.

Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa sikap Sasuke begitu? Maksudnya, lebih memilih menemani dirinya sendiri dibandingkan berangkat ke kantor dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai CEO Uchilitary. Namun kenyataannya, pria itu memang berangkat ke kantor, lalu tiga jam kemudian Sasuke kembali dari kantornya dengan setumpuk dokumen yang dibawanya dari Kantor.

Kepala wanita itu mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Sepertinya dia butuh aspirin saat ini. Mempelajari dokumen asli yang berada di flashdisk itu, menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang semakin aneh setiap harinya, dan selalu saja ada pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan dirinya di setiap pagi, sepertinya itu cukup membuat Naruto _migraine_.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Naruto. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku," Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah masam Naruto. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang, Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu duduk tepat disampingnya, sedetik kemudian dokumen yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Sasuke beralih ke tangan Naruto.

"Tolak," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang bertambah masam setelah membaca dokumen yang dipegang oleh Sasuke tadi. "Bagaimana ingin meng _acc_ senjata seperti itu? Kau akan menolaknya 'kan?" dengus Naruto tidak percaya. "Lihat bobotnya itu! 25 kilogram? Senapan macam apa itu? Berat sekali untuk ukuran senjata dengan magazine berisi 3 butir peluru. Bahkan XM500 yang berbobot 11,8 kilogram saja magazine nya berisi sepuluh butir peluru," cerocos Naruto sambil bersidekap dada.

Sasuke menatap Naruto takjub, bagaimana bisa wanita yang baru ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu itu sangat tahu tentang senjata? Apakah ia seorang tentara?

"Mengapa kau tahu jika aku akan menolaknya? Spesifikasinya tidak cocok dengan _motto_ Uchilitary dalam pembuatan senjata. Jadi mana mungkin aku meng _acc_ nya?"

Naruto bertepuk tangan sesaat, menyetujui perkataan sang Uchiha. " _Simple_ , berspesifikasi tinggi, dan mengagumkan, itu _motto_ Uchilitary dalam membuat senjata. Dan senjata itu tidak cocok untuk direalisasikan, spesifikasinya terlalu rendah, dan tidak mengagumkan sama sekali. Cih!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala melihat reaksi Naruto yang terbilang _anti mainstream_ seperti wanita lainnya. Sasuke sadar semenjak Naruto tinggal bersamanya, wanita itu tidak banyak menuntut seperti wanita-wanita yang selalu dikencaninya.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen daripada bersenang-senang di luar. Naruto lebih senang memasak di dapur daripada berbelanja ke mall. Naruto juga lebih senang membersihkan apartemen miliknya daripada memanjakan dirinya di salon kecantikan. Naruto adalah wanita pertama yang menarik perhatiannya dengan segala keunikan di dalam dirinya.

"Hei, Naruto. Mengapa aku merasa kau sangat mengetahui tentang senjata-senjata itu? Apa kau seorang tentara?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto bungkam. Wanita bersurai coklat itu merutuki kelakuannya yang terkadang berbicara _blak-blak_ an tanpa mengenal situasi. Lihatlah sekarang, karena kebiasaannya itu Sasuke menjadi curiga padanya!

"Tidak, aku hanya seorang wanita aneh yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Itu saja," jelas Naruto cuek berharap agar pria raven itu tidak menanyainya macam-macam. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke malah semakin tertarik, "Memangnya kau memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti apa? Kau membuatku penasaran, Nona!"

Naruto mencebik kesal, harapannya sirna saat mendengar pernyataan sang Uchiha bungsu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, wanita itu membeberkan sedikit rahasia kecilnya. "Aku mengoleksi senjata. Aku memiliki mereka dengan izin, jadi senjata-senjata milikku itu tidak _illegal_."

"Wow, benarkah? Apa saja senjata koleksimu?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu penasaran akan segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Kesukaan wanita itu, hobi, kebiasaan anehnya, hingga sifat dan kelakuannya. Sasuke tertarik, benar-benar tertarik.

"Tidak banyak," Naruto menekuri jari-jari lentiknya yang dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa perawatan sama sekali. "AK-47, M16, FN FAL, HK416, MG3 Machine Gun, Glock 20, Desert Eagle, Revolver, dan Bazooka. Masing-masing aku mempunyai satu buah. Tidak banyak 'kan?"

Sasuke bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pria itu tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu itu mengoleksi begitu banyak senapan dan beberapa buah pistol. "Kau menyukai senapan? Bagaimana dengan belati? Lalu pedang? Apa kau menguasainya juga?" tebak Sasuke, jarang sekali pria itu menemukan wanita seperti Naruto.

"Belati ya, aku hanya memiliki beberapa," kata Naruto dengan tenang. "SOG Seal Knife 2000, Cold Steel Recon 1, LHR Combat, Gerber Mark II, dan Jagdkommando. Dan untuk pedang, aku hanya mempunyai Wallace Sword, Tizona, Napoleon Sword, dan Joyeuse."

Sasuke menyeringai, jenis-jenis belati dan pedang yang tadi disebutkan oleh Naruto merupakan benda-benda legendaris dan sudah sangat bersejarah di dunia. Pria itu bertanya-tanya, _darimana Naruto mendapatkan itu semua?_

Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang Uchiha. Naruto menjawab, "Aku mendapatkan itu semua dari keluargaku. Secara turun temurun senjata-senjata itu diwariskan, dan kini akulah yang memegang semua senjata legendaris itu."

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan asal usulmu, Nona!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum misteriusnya. Dan Naruto menjawab tidak kalah misterius, "Silahkan saja, Tuan Uchiha. Namun satu yang harus kauketahui. Rasa penasaran yang terlalu tinggi itu akan membunuhmu secara perlahan."

...

"Kutebak, kau tidak berhasil, eh?" tanya seorang pria dengan suara yang terdengar mengejek

Ruangan gelap itu terasa dingin dan mencekam akibat aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh pria tadi. "Maafkan saya, Ketua. Namun mengorek informasi darinya sangatlah sulit. Anda tahu sendiri bagaimana wataknya bukan?" kata seorang pria yang lain dengan sopan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus mengulur waktu? Aku sudah memberi banyak waktu padamu, namun apa yang kudapat? BANYAK WAKTU YANG TERBUANG SIA-SIA KARENAMU!" sang Ketua murka. Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak ia menggebrak meja yang tak jauh dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Maafkan saya, Ketua. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi," cicit pria itu ketakutan akan amarah sang ketua yang bisa kapan saja melenyapkan nyawanya.

Sang ketua berdecih melihat kelakuan anggota kelompoknya satu itu. Sudah gagal melaksanakan misi yang ia suruh secara pribadi, terus mengulur-ulur waktu hingga banyak yang terbuang, dan apa yang ia dapat? Permintaan maaf yang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. _Peduli setan!_

"Dengar, aku tidak mau kau gagal lagi. Beruntung kau anggota inti Akatsuki, jadi aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi," kata sang ketua sembari beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya. Sementara seorang pria yang tadi meminta maaf hanya bisa bernapas lega karena ketuanya berbaik hati padanya, ini merupakan mukjizat yang patut ia syukuri. Nyawanya selamat dari amarah sang ketua, Tuhan menyelamatkan hidupnya!

"Tetapi," suara berat sang ketua terdengar amat dingin ditelinga pria itu. "Kalau sampai kau gagal lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu! Memotong tubuhmu hingga bagian terkecil, dan memberinya pada binatang peliharaanku," kata sang ketua dengan suara yang terdengar amat mengerikan.

Pria itu menggigil ketakutan setelah mendengar perkataan sang Ketua selanjutnya, "Ah, dan satu lagi. Aku tidak akan memberitoleransi lagi padamu, sekalipun kau adalah anggota inti dari Akatsuki. Apa kau paham itu?"

Dengan segenap ketakutan yang melanda, pria itu mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sementara sang ketua menyeringai senang melihat anggotanya yang sangat takut padanya.

 _Membuat mental seseorang tertekan ternyata sangat menyenangkan,_ batin sang ketua sinting.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ohya, jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Kamis, 18 Mei 2017**


	7. Chapter 06 : Ciuman Menenangkan

**Separate**

 **Chapter 06 : Ciuman Menenangkan**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

...

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini, Kitsune?!" tanya Bee dengan nada menuntut.

Bee terkejut ketika sejam yang lalu Utakata menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Kitsune sudah berada di markas. Pria yang sedang keluar itu langsung saja kembali ke markas demi mengetahui kebenaran ucapan Utakata. Dan siapa sangka, ucapannya benar? Dan dengan tampang polos serta tidak bersalahnya, Naruto tersenyum riang, menyapanya ringan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya yang sukses membuat Bee jengah setengah hidup—karena pria itu belum mati.

Ingin rasanya Bee mencincang-cincang wanita itu, membakarnya menjadi abu, lalu membuang abunya ke laut. Namun sayang, rasa sayangnya terhadap wanita itu mengalahkan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Lagi pula, mana bisa dirinya membunuh Kitsune? Yang ada, dirinyalah yang akan diburu oleh Jendral Besarnya—Namikaze Minato—karena telah berani membunuh anak gadis kesayangannya.

"Menginap dirumah Uchiha dan menunggu situasi kembali aman," jawab Naruto dengan nada santai, seolah tidak ada masalah sebelumnya. "Dan kau pikir tanpa memberitahu markas semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" sahut Bee tajam, namun tidak ditanggapi wanita itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, jangan bersikap seenaknya saat situasi sedang genting seperti ini!" Bee jengah, setengah berteriak memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada tinggi. "Genting apanya? Seenaknya bagaimana? Saya juga bekerja di sana, mempelajari isi flashdisk ini hingga frustasi dibuatnya, dan mengorek informasi tentang Akatsuki langsung dari sumbernya," jawab Naruto dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan, yang sukses membuat Bee bungkam karenanya.

.

Naruto memutar manik safirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wanita yang selalu memakai _softlens_ berwarna hitam selama masa penyamaran sebagai sosok _'Naruto'_ itu lagi-lagi merasa jengah karena harus menerima _'ceramah live'_ dari atasannya selama dua jam _nonstop_ yang sukses membuat kedua telinga Naruto panas.

Dan sekarang Naruto harus terjebak dalam sebuah rapat kecil guna membahas tentang pergerakan Akatsuki yang sudah diamati oleh Naruto seminggu ini. Dengan hati-hati, wanita itu mengintai pergerakan mereka lewat apartemen sang Uchiha, tentu saja tanpa mereka ketahui. Ia juga sudah membuat daftar orang-orang yang patut dicurigai dan diwaspadai. Namun yang pasti, Naruto mewanti-wanti karena akan ada banyak sekali _'pengkhianat'_ tak terduga yang akan bermunculan setelahnya.

Mereka juga membicarakan tentang strategi yang akan mereka gunakan ketika melawan Akatsuki. Sebuah strategi yang hebat akan mendatangkan kemenangan yang lebih besar, bukan? Walaupun wanita itu tidak menyangkal jika akan ada kegagalan di sana, mereka juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana cadangan jika strategi utama mereka gagal. Yang perlu mereka lakukan saat ini adalah tetap percaya dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Rapat mereka berlanjut sampai pada misi pengawalan. Naruto kebagian untuk menjaga Uchiha Sasuke, Bee turun langsung untuk mengawal Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi dikawal Utakata, dan sisanya menjaga klan Nara, Hyuuga, hingga Inuzuka, sebagai para pengusaha yang paling berpengaruh seantero Jepang yang juga menjadi perusahaan pendukung setia PT. Uchilitary.

Rapat pun masih berlanjut dengan obolan-obrolan yang sangat panjang dan terasa begitu berat, hingga akhirnya selesai tiga jam kemudian.

...

"Habis dari mana saja kau? Jam sepuluh malam baru pulang?" Sasuke bersidekap dada sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding apartemen. Pria itu menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang izin pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar sedari jam dua siang, dan baru kembali delapan jam kemudian, tepat pukul sepuluh malam. _Apa-apaan itu? Jam karet sekali!_ Pikir Sasuke masam.

Naruto memasang wajah sedatar triplek, andalannya. "Hanya mencari udara segar," wanita itu menjawab dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak merasa takut akan aura gelap yang sedari tadi menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Rahang kokoh milik pria itu mengeras—menahan amarah, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menjawab dengan tenangnya tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya di rumah dengan cemas? Apa wanita itu tidak memiliki hati? Dan Sasuke semakin frustasi mengapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini kepada seorang wanita asing?

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang yang menunggu kepulanganmu di rumah dengan cemas? Apa kau tidak punya hati?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang mampu membungkam Sasuke karea tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Naruto tertawa keras, terdengar menyebalkan di pendengaran Sasuke. "Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku, Sasuke! Asal kau tau saja, aku bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk pulang," jawab Naruto dengan binar menyakitkan terpancar dari manik obsidian indahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke akui, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto—selain nama wanita itu. "Kau yang hidup nyaman tahu apa? Bahkan rasanya airmata pun tidak pernah hadir di dalam kehidupanmu. Apa aku benar?" Naruto menjawab dengan suara bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau hanya orang asing, dan kita hanyalah dua orang asing yang tanpa sengaja bertemu karena takdir. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Aku sendirian, dan tetap seperti itu hingga kematian menjemputku," cicit Naruto pelan, membuat dada Sasuke menjadi sesak karena ikut merasakan sakit yang Naruto rasakan.

Pria itu menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, lalu mencium bibir ranum milik wanita itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, terlampau lembut dan tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Sebuah ciuman menenangkan yang berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

Sasuke bingung, sungguh. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengerang lelah. Semakin lama, Naruto semakin aneh. Berangkat pagi, pulang tengah malam. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia memarahi Naruto karena pekerjaan anehnya itu. Sudah enam hari Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Dan ini adalah hari ketujuhnya Naruto pergi pagi lalu pulang selalu tengah malam.

 _Membuat cemas orang saja,_ batin Sasuke gemas.

Omong-omong tentang Naruto, Sasuke juga sudah mulai berangkat ke kantor seperti biasanya, bukan malah membawa dokumen kantor ke apartemen sejak Naruto tinggal bersamanya, tiga minggu yang lalu. Namun sejak seminggu yang lalu Naruto berubah, dan Sasuke pun mulai mengubah kebiasaannya kembali; berangkat ke kantor dan mengerjakan tugasnya di sana.

Sasuke juga setengah bersyukur karena Kitsune, bodyguard yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga dirinya sudah mulai bertugas, seminggu yang lalu. Pria itu sudah agak tenang semenjak bodyguard-bodyguard itu mulai bertugas _terror_ Akatsuki sudah mulai menyurut. Dan bodyguard nya ini selalu setia menemani.

Contohnya saat ini, wanita itu dengan setia menemaninya di sebuah _café_ saat ada janji temu dengan kliennya. Kitsune—nama panggilannya, yang Sasuke yakini hanya _code name_ nya saja.

Kitsune pun terlihat menawan hari ini. Wanita itu mengenakan _H &M Top _yangdibalut dengan _H &M Leather Jacket_, terlihat pula _David Lerner Lederlengging_ yang membalut kaki jenjang wanita itu. _Ganni Army Weekend Bag_ juga terpasang di kanan dan kiri _legging_ nya, _Baci & Abbracci Ankle Boots _juga membalut kaki indah-nya, lalu ada sebuah _Dog Tag_ menghiasi leher wanita itu, di tambah dengan tatapan dingin dari manik safir sebiru lautan yang membuat wanita itu terlihat sempurna.

Seorang wanita yang sempurna namun mematikan secara bersamaan, itulah deskripsi yang cocok untuk sang Kitsune.

"Terima kasih atas keputusan anda, dan selamat bergabung dengan Uchilitary," Sasuke mengakhiri janji temunya dengan kliennya yang baru—Shimura Danzo.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menjabat tangan yang Sasuke ulurkan. "Ya, saya harap kedepannya Shimura _Corp_. bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan Uchilitary."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, lelaki tua itu undur diri—pergi.

"Tuan?" panggil Naruto dengan nada datar. Sasuke yang mendengar bodyguardnya memanggil langsung menyahut, "Hn?"

"Sepertinya anda harus berhati-hati padanya, Tuan. Yang kutahu Danzo adalah orang yang licik. Ia mempergunakan berbagai macam cara demi ambisinya tercapai," kata Naruto datar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan terlampu tipis. Pria itu menangkap nada tidak suka terselip diucapan pengawal wanitanya itu.

 _Ah, senangnya menemukan seseorang yang sejalan dengan jalan pikiranku,_ batin sang Uchiha bungsu sembari melirik penuh arti kea rah Kitsune namun ditutupi oleh wajah sedater triplek andalannya. Memperlihatkan emosi adalah hal _tabu_ di keluarga Uchiha, maka dari itu semua keluarga Uchiha mempunyai wajah yang menyamai tembok saking pandainya mengatur emosi.

"Aku tahu itu, Kitsune."

"Lalu mengapa anda menerima tawaran kerjasamanya, Tuan?" tanya Naruto atau biasa Sasuke panggil Kitsune tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya sebentar," kata Sasuke dengan tenang sembari menyeruput minuman yang sudah dipesannya sedari tadi, namun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. "Guna memancing keluar para pengkhianat dan membumi hanguskan mereka semua dalam sekali ledakan." Sasuke berkata dengan nada menakutkan dan juga tatapan tajam yang mematikan ketika melihat punggung Danzo yang semakin jauh.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat..

"Ketua." Seorang wanita berambut biru yang mencapai pinggang itu membungkuk hormat kepada sorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange, seseorang itu sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan nyaman. Mengangguk pelan menanggapi panggilan darinya.

"Ah, Konan. Semua sudah siap?" tanya sang ketua dari dalam kegelapan kepada wanita itu.

"Semua sudah selesai, Tuan. Hanya menunggu perintah anda saja," jawab Konan.

Sang ketua menyeringai tipis, senang karena pekerjaan wanita itu berjalan dengan baik. _Tidak seperti orang itu,_ batin sang Ketua mendengus sebal. "Lakukan tengah malam nanti dikediaman Uchiha bungsu. Pastikan tidak ada kegagalan. Kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Ketua," jawab Konan singkat. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi, meninggalkan sang Ketua dalam ruangan gelap itu, sendirian. Tanpa diketahui siapapun akan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan yang pekat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Rabu, 24 Mei 2017**


	8. Chapter 07 : Bom!

**Separate**

 **Chapter 07 : Bom?!**

 **Disclamier : Masashi Kishimoto-untuk karakternya. Dan untuk ceritanya original dari Dian sendiri**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Crime, Romance, Action, Mistery & Komedi (maybe?), etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn! Gender Switch! Typo(s)! OC! OOC! EYD/EBI tidak rapih! Millitary! Soldier!**

...

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dahulu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok Kitsune, sang bodyguard wanitanya. "Naruto mungkin akan senang bertemu denganmu, Kitsune," lanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengingat akan peran gandanya dikediaman sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak terima kasih, Tuan. Saya harus segera ke markas utama, anggota saya menunggu sa—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dering ponselnya yang berbunyi. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Naruto buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya dan menjauh beberapa meter.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan pengawalnya yang sedikit aneh setelah mendapat telepon itu hanya bisa berdiam ditempatnya berdiri. _Mungkin markas pusat yang meneleponnya,_ batin pria itu sembari melirik Naruto yang tengah berbincang serius dengan seseorang via telepon.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dalam, mencari ponselnya. Lalu mengecek apakah Naruto sudah menghubunginya atau belum. Pria itu mendengus sebal ketika mendapati wanita dengan rambut coklat itu tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. _Kali ini kau kemana, Dobe?_ Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas Naruto meminta izin untuk bekerja, dan ia mengijinkannya. Karena Sasuke pikir, Naruto jengah terus-menerus berada di apartemen, maka dari itu ia mengijinkan Naruto bekerja. Benar, Naruto sudah bekerja sekarang. Terkadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan wanita itu, hingga Naruto harus berangkat pag-pagi sekali dan pulang selalu tengah malam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menyimpan ponselnya kembali di sebuah tas kecil yang melekat di pingang rampingnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tuan, saya harus pergi, atasan saya memanggil," kata Naruto mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kebohongan kecilnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang," Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit tidak rela. Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke lalu pergi. Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke memasuki apartemennya. Pria itu mengamati sekelilingnya, mengapa apartemennya terlihat sedikit.. berbeda?

Ada beberapa titik yang sama sekali tidak pernah dirubah olehnya sedari berangkat ke kantor hingga pulang. Dan mengapa titik-titik itu terlihat berbeda? Sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Penyusup? Tidak, keamanan apartemennya canggih, tidak semudah itu untuk dibobol. Sasuke terus berpikir, namun terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

"Naruto?" kedua Onyx Sasuke membelalak, tidak percaya. Pria itu cepat-cepat melirik pergelangan tangannya, "Masih pukul tujuh malam," katanya pelan. Onyx berwarna hitam pekat itu melirik Naruto penuh tanda tanya, "Mengapa kau pulang cepat?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto dengan santainya melenggang masuk, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke. "Jawab aku, Naruto!" tuntut Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan awalnya. "Kau cerewet, Sasuke. Kau tak senang aku pulang cepat, huh?" tanya Naruto ketika sampai pada dapur. Tangan wanita itu mulai beraksi, dengan cepat menyalakan kompor listriknya, menaruh panci kecil di atasnya lalu menuangkan air secukupnya.

"Kau ingin kopi atau teh?" tanya Naruto setelah mengambil toples khusus gula.

"Aku tak ingin keduanya, yang aku inginkan hanyalah jawabanmu, Naruto!" balas Sasuke gemas, kesabarannya diuji hingga titik paling mengkhawatirkan oleh Naruto. Naruto diam, tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan air panas pada gelas yang sebelumnya sudah diberi gula secukupnya dan juga teh celup.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto ketika wanita itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Naruto!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan, membuat Naruto menghentikan acara minum tehnya. "Apa salah jika aku pulang lebih awal, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap manik kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke bungkam. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia memberitahu bahwa ia khawatir pada wanita itu? Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak memperbolehkannya mengatakan hal itu, salahkan saja egonya terlampau tinggi.

"Bosku menuruhku pulang cepat karena aku ia mempunyai urusan, jadi ia menutup tokonya lebih awal," jelas Naruto penuh dengan karangan. Dalam hati wanita itu tersenyum, bukankah setiap hari ia bersama Sasuke? _Ah, andai kau tahu jika Kitsune itu diriku, Sasuke!_ batin Naruto sembari membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Manik Onyx Sasuke menyipit, "Mengapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto terkekeh pelan sembari mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Tidak-tidak, hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu saja," kata Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya. Karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Naruto akhirnya tertawa sejadi-jadinya—tanpa ditahan.

Sasuke mendengus, namun entah mengapa perlahan-lahan wajah mulai melunak, hingga akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah datarnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke suka segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Mulai dari wanita itu tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, hingga marah. Naruto adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab akan berubahnya sikap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tertawa terlalu—" Naruto terdiam sesaat saat melihat Sasuke, kedua manik obsidian wanita itu membola. "Hei, kau tersenyum! Pertahankan senyummu itu!"

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di celana panjangnya lalu memotret wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dalam sekali potret. Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terpampang dengan apiknya di ponselnya itu.

"Jangan memotretku tanpa izin, Naruto! Kemarikan ponselmu!" kata Sasuke berusaha menggapai ponsel Naruto yang wanita itu sembunyikan dibalik badannya. Naruto terus mengelak, dan akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terselip di bagian bawah sofa empuk yang sedang mereka tempati, benda itu berkedip-kedip, detiknya dihitung mundur, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu sadar jika yang ditemukannya adalah bom.

"Sas, apa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemenmu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Sasuke terdiam, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa, Dobe?" tanya sang Uchiha yang sudah memasuki mode seriusnya. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto mengeras, entah mengapa. _Dan sepertinya ini bukan hal yang bagus,_ batin sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kemari," Naruto turun dari atas sofa lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mengintip bawah sofa itu yang terdapat sebuah benda yang berkedip-kedip. Tidak terlalu kentara, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh indera penglihatnya. "Kau lihat benda yang berkedip-kedip itu? Itu adalah bom, seseorang berhasil menyusup ke apartemenmu ini."

Kedua Onyx Sasuke membola sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto benar adanya. Ada bom dikediamannya, dan tiga puluh menit lagi bom itu akan meledak. "Itu.. bom?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke langsung sigap. Wanita itu bahkan hampir berteriak kesal karena batas waktu yang tertulis di bom tersebut sebentar lagi akan meledak, tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, bom itu akan meledak. Itu berarti, membuatnya harus _ekstra_ bekerja keras untuk menjinakkan bom tersebut.

Naruto berpkir. Apakah.. aku harus memanggil mereka kemari? Naruto juga bukan penjinak bom handal. Roshi yang terbiasa melakukannya, entah mengapa rasanya Naruto sangat ingin memanggil paman itu kemari, untuk membantunya? _Damn it!_ Naruto mengerang kesal. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu, bisa-bisa bom itu malah akan meledak karena batas waktunya sudah habis. Naruto harus menjinakkan bom itu sendiri. Ya, sendiri.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dian lagi UKK jadi agak lambat.**

 **Jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik dan saran, dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya^^ /termasuk Dian xD/**

 **Terakhir, selamat memperingati Hari Lahir Pancasila 1 Juni 1945 - 1 Juni 2017. Saya Indonesia, Saya Pancasila! #PekanPancasila**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Diandra Nashira**

 **Kamis, 01 Juni 2017**


	9. Pengumuman Discontinued dan Pindah Lapa

Hallo guys!

Maaf Dian lama menghilang dari FFn. Karena something(?) Dian mutusin buat pindah lapak ke _Wattpad_. _Separate_ sama _Demilitarized_ udah Dian publish disana kok, sementara _The Blue Sea_ masih betah di draft, xixixi.

Tapi Dian ada sedikit info untuk yang nungguin cerita ini. Well, **Demilitarized** **lagi hiatus** , Dian ngepublishnya mentok di chapter 9 baik di Watty maupun FFn, jadi nasibnya sama.

Dian sebenernya udah punya gambaran di otak dari **awal** sampai **ending**. Mulai dari bagian awal, klimaks, antiklimaks, sampai ending, semua udah kesusun tiap-tiap adegannya di otak.

Tapi, karena banyaknya adegan fight dengan latar negara perang ditambah pemberontak, Dian bingung mau nulis apa. Di chapter 10 nanti full sm adegan-adegan begituannya, itu salah satu alasan kenapa Dian **hiatus** nyampe sekarang.

Ada banyak faktor kendala sih selama tahap pengerjaan Demilitarized. Entah Dian yang kurang referensi, atau malah bingung kata-kata buat ngedeskripsiin tiap-tiap adegannya supaya dapet _feelnya_ agar nggak terkesan terlalu terburu alurnya atau bagian terburuknya berasa ancur ditiap adegannya.

Jujur, words Demilitarized lumayan banyak di tiap chapternya, minimal 3k atau paling banyak 5k. Dian kadang nggak sanggup buat ngetik atau nggak ngedit words sebanyak itu dengan kondisi mata kanan-kiri minusnya lebih dari 5 sementara umur masih terbilang muda untuk orang yang punya minus setinggi itu.

Asal kalian tahu aja, kacamata yang Dian pake sekarang ini lensanya tebel loh, ngalahin tebel frame-nya sendiri saking tebelnya T-T

Oh iya, untuk **Separate** udah Dian publish di Wattpad ya. Sampai saat ini udah ada 21 chapter dari 30 bagian yang dipublikasi. Jangan tanya kenapa udah banyak banget sampai 30 bagian, karena ditiap chapternya words paling dikit 700 words-an sementara words paling banyak nggak lebih dari 1,5k words.

Yah, jujur aja words rata-rata untuk **Separate** itu **1k words** , jadi words segituan nggak ngebebanin Dian maupun mata Dian. Updatenya juga teratur, _seminggu sekali Dian bakalan update satu bagian fanfic Separate._ Enak banget kan ya?

Sementara buat **The Blue Sea** , Dian belum ngepublish di Wattpad. Alasannya sih sederhana, tunggu Separate mendekati ending atau Dian yang nggak terlalu sibuk sm tugas sekolah. Dian kadang ngerasa bersalah klo udah ngepublish cerita lama tp belom juga tamat malah ngepublish cerita baru. Rasanya kayak gimana gitu.

Intinya

 **Tiga cerita Fanfiction buatan saya, Diandra Nashira, yang berjudul;** **Demilitarized, Separate, dan The Blue Sea yang ada di Fanfiction(dot)net, Dian tegaskan jika semua cerita yang disebutkan di atas berstatus DISCONTINUED atau TIDAK AKAN DILANJUTKAN.**

 **Jika ada yang masih ingin membaca keduanya (Separate maupun Demilitarized), silahkan mampir ke akun Wattpad Dian. Dian memutuskan untuk pindah lapak ke Wattpad karena suatu hal yang sudah Dian pertimbangkan matang-matang.**

Maaf jika terkesan melarikan diri atau apalah itu, Dian mohon dengan sangat untuk menghargai keputusan Dian ini. Kalian masih bisa membaca karya-karya Dian di Wattpad meski baru publish Demilitarized sm Separate sih, xixixi.

Jika ada yang ingin dipertanyakan atau apa, silakan berteman dengan salah satu atau semua akun social media milik Dian.

 **Kalian bisa menemukan Dian di**

 **Twitter : @diandransh**

 **IG : @diandransh**

 **Wattpad : @diandransh**

 **Facebook : Diandra Laquisha**

Untuk terakhir, doakan saja semoga Dian bisa balik lagi ke dunia biru ini, yah. Sampai jumpa, kawan! Terima kasih sudah menyukai, menunggu, dan membaca karya-karya Dian.

Salam hangat dengan sejuta cinta,

Diandra Nashira

Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2017


End file.
